


Blessing

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Top Klaus Mikaelson, omega elijah
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 在遥远的过去，他们还是人类。Mikaelson家的两个儿子在一场千年难遇的流星雨过后相继分化了。最先的是Niklaus，Esther知道那是他亲生父亲的血脉，狼族的Alpha的后代只会是Alpha...
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/ABO]the Nightmare Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806433
Kudos: 7





	Blessing

在遥远的过去，他们还是人类。Mikaelson家的两个儿子在一场千年难遇的流星雨过后相继分化了。

最先的是Niklaus，Esther知道那是他亲生父亲的血脉，狼族的Alpha的后代只会是Alpha...

那天夜里红色的月圆高照，Niklaus举止异常，似乎有无尽的愤怒等待发泄，他暴躁的冲进丛林。Michael对此毫不在意，他挥手让其他兄弟姐妹们回到屋内，自己走到篝火旁抽起烟来。

Elijah担心弟弟的安危紧随其后，他穿过黑暗中的高耸树林，眺望尽头那抹微弱的金色。他试图靠近意识不清的Niklaus，嘴中轻哼萨满的歌谣呼唤自然的力量来安抚不安的灵魂。可他没能阻止弟弟的疯狂。Elijah被陷入分化的Niklaus打倒在地，为了自保他不得不用力抵抗Niklaus的攻势。

而就在这时，Elijah感到浑身上下失去了力气，他闻到了一股清晰的带有攻击性的松柏木香，然后是一股微弱的近乎无法被人察觉的岩兰香气。

Elijah能确定那味道是从他自己身上发出的，而那个带有侵略性的味道则是来自Niklaus。他的大脑一片混沌，身体酥软无力，任由Niklaus摆布。

他想起了母亲曾经吟唱的歌谣，远古巫师们受到自然的奖赏，被赐予了第二次分化的性别。Alpha与Omega，起始与终结，因与果...似乎一条无形的线将他们绑在一起，无法分割。

Niklaus的牙齿锋利无比，他咬伤了Elijah刚刚显露发育的腺体，血液顺势伤口流淌到整个脖子。Elijah想要让弟弟轻一些，他只能紧紧抱着Niklaus的身子发出一丝呻吟。破碎的玫瑰花蕾，夹杂在空气中湿润青涩的味道，在树林中逐渐扩散，它像是要奔走告知自然界中的一切生灵肆意向远处延伸。那颗早早深埋在土壤中的种子开始破土萌芽，内心的欲望开始躁动不安。

同为Omega的Esther察觉到了异样，她为Michael施下了沉睡咒语，确定其他孩子已经熟睡后，便只身前往密林深处。夜晚一轮血红的满月生上树梢，她越是深入森林，那股独特的气味就越加明显。自然万物都发生了微妙变化，花草树木、鱼虫鸟兽，无一不期待着、祝福着，自然降临的福祉。

等到她赶到现场，早已为时晚矣。Niklaus已经完全标记了Elijah。Niklaus紧抱着昏迷的哥哥赤裸的身子默默哭泣。

“Niklaus、Elijah，老天，我的孩子们。”Esther吓坏了，她急忙跑过去，森林中躁动不安，自然万物都仿佛在祝福这对新生的伴侣。着曾经是自然的恩赐，可在Esther看来，这是可怕的灾难...太过耀眼，太过出挑，这是无法被大多数人类接受的沉重。

“我不知道怎么了...母亲，我没有印象了，我抱着Elijah对他做了那张事情...我控制不住，我...”Niklaus抖个不停，他撩开对方披散的长发，想要让母亲看看Elijah现在的样子，“母亲，Elijah他昏过去了，他怎么了？我该怎么办？”

“冷静，Niklaus。你哥哥只是昏过去了。”Esther伸手试探Elijah滚烫的额头，那是初次发情期的典型症状，“你在这里好好看住他，我回去拿点东西马上回来。”

“母亲，别让Michael知道这件事，求您了。他会杀了我们的。”即使Niklaus已经成长为一位出色的战士，从小备受父亲虐待的精力让他害怕反抗父亲强大的权威。

“我不会让这种事情发生的，Niklaus，我的孩子。”女人看了一眼昏迷的Elijah，长叹一口气，慌乱的起身向家的方向奔去。她脑中会想着Dahlia教导的咒语和他们宗族古老的传说。

只有日月的双子才能获得大自然的认可与爱。他们是远古神明的子嗣，继承着最为古老强大力量的血脉。这份恩赐太过强大，人类的身份无法承担，相对的它会变成沉重的镣铐与压迫，引来愚民的唾弃与驱逐……

Esther害怕Elijah分化的第二性别会引发Michael的怒火与迁怒，她在限制了Niklaus的狼人血统后又将Elijah与Niklaus的血统封印了起来。利用Elijah与Niklaus在初次分化的契机，她将两个孩子用咒语绑在了一起。

他们看起来闻起来会与普通人没有任何差别，只有他们彼此能闻到彼此的气味。每年当血红的月升上夜空，他们会顺应自然的交媾，完成这场神圣的仪式。然而他们并不会记得这期间发生的一切。

为两个孩子治疗好伤口，抹去痕迹，Esther看着逐渐恢复的Elijah心情复杂。她虽同为Omega可并没有受到过多的第二性别的驱使，眼下Elijah的情形更像是古老宗族的一些返祖现象。或许与Alpha的诱导有关，狼人的血脉也是足够久远且强大，他们会在幼时选定命中注定的恋人，在成人之际将成熟绽放的花朵捧在手中，迎娶爱人。可“唯一”的苛求在时间的长河中已经被逐渐淡忘，人们渴望狼王Alpha的力量，却没有人能够承担这份重担。狼群的恋人们分分合合，逐渐融入了世俗，失去了远古的祝福。

如果这两个孩子能维持住这样的关系，那么他们将会是世界上最强大的存在。Esther的眼中燃烧着欲望的火苗，她凝视着两个儿子，想要将这沉重的爱永远地拴在他们身上。

“向我发誓，Elijah还有Niklaus，你们不能分开。第二次的分化虽然是自然的馈赠，可眼下我们别无他选。这是为了你们的安全。”

从这一刻开始，他们的爱被偷走了，被Esther谨小慎微的自私关爱锁在了盒子中。仍然懵懂的年轻少年尚不知何为爱情，便早早被绑在了一起，原本萌芽的枝叶像是蜷缩的含羞草，再也不会张开。

在他们转化为吸血鬼后的前百年里，Elijah开始察觉到他与Niklaus之间的异样关系。他记得向母亲许下的誓言，他记得他与Niklaus被无形的束缚在一起。他爱着他的弟弟，可这份爱是由那份联结带来的还是发自他的内心，他不得而知……他默默地跟随在他兄弟的身旁，直到Niklaus狼人诅咒爆发。

十年说不上短也说不上长，可他们的关系无疑被暴露。吸血鬼始祖中，有一对Alpha与Omega兄弟，这是多么的令人唏嘘。他们的父亲依然在追杀着他们，第二性别的暴露，似乎更是加深了Michael被无穷放大的愤怒。

Elijah在一个温暖的黄昏，离开了他们躲藏的庄园，独自前往遥远的北方。那里是他们母亲宗族起源的地方，只有在那里寻求巫师的帮助，才能解决这个这么了他们百年的难题。Niklaus不该被这该死的咒语困扰，他理应拥有更多的选择……父亲的追杀随时威胁着Niklaus的性命，而Elijah与Niklaus的联结无疑会节外生枝。是时候做出选择了，Elijah，告别那个虚假的梦，将自由还给Niklaus。

“千万年，你是第一个来找我的人。”巫师站在一间茅舍的门前，她穿着古老萨满的袍子，头戴高大的鹿角，面容被遮挡在白色的头纱下。

她端出一只茶杯，要求Elijah喝下杯中盛满的液体，猩红色粘稠的液体散发出铁锈的腥气。Elijah不知该拒绝还是该接受，他为了寻找这位传说中的巫师已经花费了太长时间，无数的秘辛中都将答案指引到同一个地方。

“你不必警觉，吸血鬼也好，人类也罢，都是大自然的选择。你的身上流淌着古老的血液，那是自然之母留下的不灭灵魂。”巫师将男人引向屋内。

Elijah想要开口询问，巫师将手指抵住了他的嘴唇，“你知道你想要做的事有多么疯狂吗？你们是相爱的，我的孩子。自然的恩赐从来不会选错人。或许你们还未察觉，但你母亲施展的只是一个隐藏的咒语，她的做法只不过是在掩耳盗铃。”

“不，我不爱他，而他也不爱我。如果那是真实的，为何我还会如此痛苦。我们的爱完全是被这该死的联结影响，这是一个欺骗的谎言。”Elijah说着，他咬紧牙关，眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的水光，“只要联结切断了，我们都将获得自由。”他嘴中喃喃着，双手合十贴在额头，全身瑟瑟战栗。

“长痛不如短痛，我知道，这就是你下定觉得来找我的理由。解除联结的方式很简单，你们会从标记中脱离。”巫师从古老的柜子中拿出一把金色的匕首，“只需要将你的腺体挖出来，一切都会停止。而伴随着的，是你再也无法感受到他，他的气味、他的温度、他的感情。一切你曾经拥有的都将不复存在。”

“如果那是假的，我宁愿一开始它们就不存在。”

巫师知道Elijah是抱着怎样的决绝前往这里寻求帮助的。他们身处危机之中，为了保全他所爱的人，他选择牺牲自己。他能感受到痛苦，他悲伤、绝望，这不就是爱吗？纵使是迪精也无法创造出如此强大爱情幻影。

当烈火烧灼的刀锋划过Elijah脆弱的后颈，他的一部分被带走了，被Esther封印的记忆也随之恢复。那些百年来他们的爱与温存，就像是一场又一场的梦。感觉太过清晰，就算巫师已经将他们的联结接触，Elijah还是被强烈的情感冲击地头疼欲裂。

Niklaus同样不好受，他从Elijah的失踪后变得喜怒无常，他召集起一波血脉开始对一些令他不快的人展开杀戮。在嗜血的兴头上，他感觉有什么东西被切断了。四周一片血海，空气中飘荡的微弱岩兰香消失了。 强大的混血Alpha仅凭浓郁的信息素便压制了在场的所有人，那如同洪流般强大的力量令所有人畏惧。

血脉们屈服于他们的王，可无人知晓，混血始祖的内心被生生地挖去了一部分。一个残忍的事实，他们之间的联结被斩断了，他的哥哥抛弃了他，他脑内回闪着那些往昔的画面，那些温暖的被封存的画面一一浮现。他们的母亲曾经施展的咒语是个骗局，是让他们深陷对“爱”产生怀疑的骗局。

“你会回来的……我愿意为你等待一个我所预见的未来。”女巫长叹一口气，将一只金色的手镯赠予了Elijah，“如果你们想清楚了，带着信物回来找我，我会永远等着你们的。”

目送那个憔悴的身影远去，巫师摘下了身上披挂的白色罩纱，金色的长发在清晨发出微弱的光，她的面容雕刻着神秘的纹路，浅绿的眼睛像极了透明的翡翠，那双美丽的眼中却蔓延着酸涩的泪水。丛林深处传出一阵阵悲哀的鸟鸣，自然母亲在哭泣，她为自己迷失在时间长河中的孩子们流泪，她为自己一次又一次重蹈覆辙的儿女们哭泣。

被切断的联结似乎并没有被血脉们察觉，他们约定俗成的将两位始祖放在同等的位置上尊敬着。而两位始祖则心照不宣的扮演者曾经的角色，他们之间依旧维持着诡异的默契，从不言说，无关爱情。

不再受红月诅咒的影响而失去部分记忆，始祖们的力量有了前所未有的提升，躲避Michael似乎变得易如反掌，而Niklaus也为此策划着猎杀父亲的计划。

只有扫平了眼前的障碍，Elijah才会将视线放回自己身上。是这样的，Niklaus将那些可悲的情感放在了一旁，他开始急功近利地扩张自己的势力以及破解自己身上狼人诅咒的方法。

Rebecca察觉到她的两位哥哥变了，一位变成了残虐无耻的疯子，一位成了助纣为虐的懦夫。寻找答案的方式很简单，可他们谁都没再去触碰那扇脆弱不堪的门扉，任由不虞之隙肆意滋生。该说旁观者清吗，或许连Rebecca也深陷这场荒唐的家庭闹剧之中。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 前两篇ABO的初期补完，太狗血以至于我写到最后已经要切腹自尽了。Elijah执意要解除咒语和标记的原因有点像叶奈法执意要解除自己和杰洛特身上的迪仙魔法一样。不过大前提还是他感觉到自己无形间已经成为Niklaus的拖累，虽然是他自己瞎想的。然后我对始祖妈其实还是又爱又恨的状态，她想保护孩子的欲望和她自己的自私混杂在一起，真的相当真实...很标准的“父权”压迫形象，即是受害者，同时也是加害者。  
> 


End file.
